The Events of The Doctor family
by Schoollie
Summary: Danna, the Doctor's adopted Galanian daughter writes her personal events about her boyfriend Rolin, her adopted father The Doctor, and her soon-to-be new mother Rose Tyler in her magic diary aboard the TARDIS. 10 Doctor/Rose Tyler Pairing
1. Who am I?

_Who Am I? _

_My name is Danna. I'm from the Planet Galania, the twin Planet of Gallifrey. For the first of my 160 years of my life, it has been love, peace, and hope. Before all that was shattered._

_When I was 40 years old (4 in human terms), I attended a ball hosted by the Queen of Galania. I was there with my boyfriend (husband-to-be) Rolin and my family._

_I was fine, until I met him. The Doctor! I heard stories and myths about him; I never thought or knew if he was real. He took me and danced with me. He took me to the library to talk about the adventures he had, the many creatures and aliens he befriended or defeated, and the dangers he has faced._

_I told him that one day I'll go on an adventure of my own. But that was easier said than done, for at that moment Rolin barged into the library, to tell me the fates of my family, friends, and people._

_The Daleks were mechanical monsters that murder humans and/or aliens. They can destroy planets if possible. Now they come to my planet to destroy everyone. I found my mother and father, pale, and dead. My heart turned icy as I vowed to avenge them. The Doctor took me and Rolin into his magical machine and took me and Rolin all over the planets._

_But that wasn't the least of my problems. In every Galanian life cycle, the firstborn dies in the age 160 years old and my life may not be long. But if I can get my family and friends to care about me before my 16th birthday, the curse will be broken, If I can't my father will be heartbroken for my loss._

_Thus I write stories of my father, Rolin, and Rose and maybe the lifting of my curse…_


	2. Play pretend!

Takes place after Doomsday, the Runaway Bride, and Smith and Jones.

February, 5th, 2009

Dear Diary,

It was a boring rainy day inside of the TARDIS. Martha, Jackie, and Donna went out shopping, Mickey was at the local bar drinking and being silly, Capt. Jack and his friends were busy, and Sarah Jane, her son, and their friends were on vacation in Asia.

The only ones still in the TARDIS was my adopted father the Doctor, my family's best friend Rose Tyler, my boyfriend Rolin and I.

Have you lost someone you love? That's how I felt when Daleks destroy everything. Everywhere anyone went Daleks would come, but Rose destroyed the Emperor Dalek, with the TARDIS vortex that cause Dad to regenerate and Rose falling in love with him. But, back to the present. Now, everyone including me was inside the TARDIS, pouting, moping, and going stir crazy.

It was my idea to get Rose, Mickey, and her family out of the Parallel Universe, so Dad doesn't do anything silly like becoming one of those people to kill themselves. My idea even worked, I got them out before the gates of the Universe began to close. Thanks to me, my Dad was smiling again, peace was in the TARDIS, and best of all Rose, Mickey, and her family got to meet Martha Jones and Donna Noble and become great friends.

I asked Rolin, as I lifted my head from the cold, hard ground, "So, what do you want to do?" Rolin woke up from his nap on the console chair and said, "Don't know. What about you two?" Rose turned from the comfy chair and shrugged as she turned to look at the Doctor, who was reading next to her.

He looked up and asked, "What?" I rolled my eyes and whined as I raised my hands up to the ceiling, "I'm so bored! Capital B-O-R-E-D! Bored! But there's nothing to do here and we explored every part of the TARDIS!"

My father, the Doctor put down his book as he joined Rose. He said, "Don't worry, Danna! I'm sure we'll think of something." I crawled to the couch and sat in front of my father's feet and leaned behind them.

After some careful thinking, Rolin asked, "Hey, um Dad? Listen, it's been awhile since we went to that last room. What's that room called again?" Dad replied as he smoothed my black hair, "The drama room, why?"

Everyone's eyes popped open and everyone cried at once, "THE DRAMA ROOM!" Rose exclaimed, as she looked at the Doctor, "Why didn't we think of that before?" I cried, "Yeah, we could go to the Drama room and see what we can do! Great Idea, Rollie."

I got up, ran to him and kissed him on the lips. Papa smiled as Rolin walked next to him and shaking Rolin's hair, "That's my boy! Let's go!" Rose jumped from the couch, Rolin got up from his chair, and ran to the drama room.

Rose opened the door near the long hallway of doors, to reveal the Drama Room which left everyone in awe. Inside was beautiful. There were comfy seats, a beautiful crystal chandelier, lovely red curtains, and in front of them was the stage. It was a beautiful 7 ft. long wooden stage with lights fixtures below and above it.

Below the stage was the orchestra pit, where all the instruments were automatically played by which scene goes where. I jump on stage and yelled, "I got an idea. Since we can't do our adventures outside; we could play our adventures right here... in the TARDIS." Everyone looked shocked as I lowered my head and said, "Sorry." Everyone then shouted "Great Idea!" Rose said, "Um, but, Danna what about our clothes? Some fun time were going to have." Rolin looked around and said, "Don't worry Rose, we'll find something to dress up in."

Dad got up onstage and helped Rose up and said, "So now that we're all here, what do you all want to do?" Rose saw a chest next to the pulleys and began to walk to it. Rose asked, "Doctor, what's that chest?" The Doctor turned to the chest and said, "My old dress up chest. Open it." Rose opened the chest and everyone saw it was filled with new and perhaps old costumes.

Everyone kneeled and took out some costumes and began to look at it. Rolin asked, "My mind got a great idea. Since the others are out for the day, we could impersonate them and have fun. You know dress up as them."

Everyone looked puzzled, but then they smiled and said, "Great Idea!" So everyone lunged toward the chest to see what kind of costumes they would like to wear. I found a female version of Dad's suit and went to change in a room next to the curtain.

Rolin found a lion skin outfit, that someone would wear they lived in the jungle. He got an idea to have a little fun with me now that he and I were dating for quite some time and maybe this love life should have a bit of spice.

Rolin put on the costume over his clothes and spotted a rope next to the curtain. Rolin began to climb the ladder to the top. Then Rose asked me as I came back and holding my copy of Dad's original sonic screwdriver, "Danna, where did you get that? And where's Rolin?" I responded, "I got it for Christmas, remember? Dad and Rolin made it for me and I don't know. Hey Dad, where's Rolin?"

The Doctor looked at me while tossing a high heeled slipper and shrugged. Rose looked around and looked up and yelled, "Danna! Doctor!" Both Dad and I looked at Rose and said at the same time, "What?"

Rose pointed up and all eyes focused on Rolin who was holding the rope in front of him, as if he was ready to jump. Rolin backed up a few steps and ran as he jumped off. Rose screamed, as Dad and I called, out, "Rolin!" Daddy and I ducked as Rolin swung above.

But Rolin was swinging across happily going back and forth, not knowing the exclaiming happening down below. I turned to look at Dad and said, "What is he doing?" But before Papa said a word, Rolin swung down and scooped me up by my waist as I exclaimed, "What the-!"

Rolin threw himself to my lips and began to kiss me passionately as I blissfully closed my eyes. Both Rolin and I landed on the stage safely with my waist wrapped tightly on Rolin's arms like he was Tarzan.

Rolin then smirked at me and said, "Nice suit." Rose smiled happily as I blushed and giggled as Rolin let go of me and when Daddy walked to the dressing room quietly with a mysterious costume, which Rolin got a glance at. Then Rose picked up a set of pants and said, "Hey, nice suit Danna! You look just like your adopted father." I blushed again and said as she looked around, "Thanks! Say, where is he?"

Rolin took off his jungle costume as he said, "He found a costume and went inside to change." Rose and I looked at Rolin, who was stiffing his grin. Rose asked, "What so funny?" A door was opened and Rolin pointed and said, "That!"

Both Rose and I turned to look at Dad. He was dressed up as Martha, and everyone laughed and I said as I fell and banging my fists in the floor, "Nice costume, Dad or should I say Martha!"

Dad looked annoyed and said, "Hey! I always wanted to impersonate Martha, thank you." Rose cleared up her throat and said, "No, really. You look awesome." I playfully punched Rolin on the arm and shushed him. Rolin found a wig that looked like Donna's hair.

He found a duplicate of Donna's favorite shirt and pants. He went to change in the dressing room. Rose raised her eyebrow as Rolin left and seeing Dad holding his laughter and saying, "If you think I'm look funny, try Rolin when he gets out." Rolin then came out as Donna everyone including Rolin got a good laugh.

I looked at Rose and asked, "What about you and wait, is that Captain Jack's pants you're holding?" Rose threw away the pants in embarrassment as I laughed and said, "Just kidding!" Rose punched me by my arms playfully as Rolin laughed. Dad said to Rolin, "Nice clothes 'Donna'". Rolin imitated Donna's voice and said, "Oi, spaceman."

Everyone shared a laugh and for the rest of the hours, they played pretend of the adventures they encountered. As Dad, still dressed up as Martha placed a stethoscope on Rolin, as Dad and dressed in pajamas, both men reenacted the day Martha met him and his children. I imitated Papa as she and Rolin as Rose reenacted the day Cassandra possessed Dad and Rose when Dad, Rolin, Rose, and I went to New Earth.

Then four minutes later, Rose and Dad reenacted the day that they were running from that monster that Rose angered with the blue bucket with me as the monster. Rolin imitated Mickey and Rose as the Doctor when Mickey screamed from the yellow processed rats when they met Sarah Jane. Rolin as Donna and me as Dad reenacted the day they went to the 1920's and Dad was trying to tell Donna "salty" and "shock".

Then it was sundown, my family and I were on the floor laughing and crying at the same time when the doors opened and there was Donna, Martha, and Jackie looking shocked. I shushed everyone as they looked at the women. They were still wearing dress up clothes of their friends. Donna crossed her arms and Martha looked white and Jackie placed her hands on the hips.

Rolin, Dad, Rose, and I looked at one another as they looked at each other. Martha, breaking the ice asked, "What are you doing?" I stammered, "N-N-Nothing Martha." I looked at Dad who gave me the look of "You're on your own."

Donna looked at Rolin, gasped at him and said angrily, "Is that my clothes?" Rose said, "Your real clothes are in the drawers. These are dress up clothes." Jackie looked at them in disgust and said, "You better change out of those clothes now, before I count to three." As Jackie started to count, the actors scampered in the room pretended to change.

In the dressing room, as soon as they heard footsteps leading out of the room, Dad led Rose, Rolin, and I to the stage to see Donna and her friends gone. They shared a laugh as they fell to the stage and laughed as they changed back to their original clothes. They had a great time dressing up!


	3. Danna Runs Away!

April 10, 2001

Dear Diary,

Have you felt as if you were unloved by your friends or anyone or even when they didn't mean it; that's how I felt when I overheard a conversation by my stepfather and Rose in the TARDIS kitchen one day on a Sunday. I crept in the kitchen to get a cookie so I used my sonic screwdriver to open the door when I overheard some words.

I could have sworn that they said, "That girl" or even "that kid." My inside turned icy and I had a thought, _"Why are they talking about me like this? Do they no longer love me anymore?_" Someone tapped me and I froze and turned. It was my lover Rolin. I leaped into his arms and cried. I haven't cried like this since Mother and Father died.

Rolin asked me, "Danna, what happened?" But I was too upset to say a word; I released myself from Rolin and ran to my room in tears. I cried so hard, my body ached. I stayed in my room, the more I cried, the weaker I got. I finally realized, I had to leave the TARDIS while I was still here. So when I finally left my room, I left a note on my door:

_Dear Daddy, Rose, and Rolin,_

_ My heart reached its end. My life with you told me I will never be like you or Rolin._

_ So I left the TARDIS to end my life._

_ You have no idea what it's like to hear the ones you love say words of unkindness and hate._

_ If you need me, I left._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Your doomed daughter Danna_

I tiptoed and touched the console and said to the TARDIS, "Tell them I said goodbye, okay?" The TARDIS shook in reply as I took out my overcoat from the coat hanger. I ran out with a bag in one hand and my screwdriver in the other as I began to shed tears. I ran outside to the outskirts of the city. With the running in the rain, I got tired and was painfully aching. I saw a bus as I also took my Dad's psychic paper.

It allowed me one the bus. I was crying when I found a seat. I sat next to a mysterious girl as she said, "Hi." I waved hello, when she scooted more to allow me to sit. She noticed I was crying and asked me, "What happened?"

I sobbed, "I'm running away from home. I heard my dad and friend say some unkind words about me." I wiped my face with my overcoat sleeve and sniffed. The girl reached for her purse and said, "Don't do that. Here you go." She gave me a tissue and I blew my nose. I said, "Thanks."

The girl said, "My name is Diana. I'm looking for a friend here." I sniffed and said, "I'm Danna, the Doctor's stepdaughter." At that Diana's eyes opened wide and whispered, "Wait! Did you say the Doctor?" I was frightened and asked, "You know him?" Diana nodded and said, "Your father has been known everywhere, all over the planets. But why are you leaving the TARDIS? Didn't you like it there?"

I started to cry and said, "Yeah, until I overheard Dad and Rose say some bad things about me." Diana raised her eyebrow and asked, "Really? Would your Dad and Rose really hate you?" I asked, "Why would you say that?" Diana pointed outside and said, "Because they're outside trying to stop the bus." I got up and looked out the window. It was Daddy, Rolin, and Rose.

I looked away and said, "Maybe they wish to say, "Go on! Leave! We don't need you!"" Diana looked outside again and said, "Your dad sure is in tears right now. So are Rolin and Rose. It sounds as if they do want you to stay." I didn't believe her, so I sat back down.

Diana said, "Come on, Danna! They still love you." I turned away and said, "No, they don't. If they loved me, why would they say that girl or brat?" I still didn't want to see them, so I dragged Diana and walked to the driver to tell him to stop the bus.

As the doors open, I ran out and began to flee from my family, dragging Diana with me. I _so_ didn't want to hear my Dad or Rose. They said they didn't love me, so why would they want me? Diana and I ran to the Big Ben clock as I found a girl standing on the end of the line. It was Diana's friend Baileen (Bailey for short.).

Diana called out, "Bailey!" She looked and said, "Diana! Over here!" Diana and I walked to her as Diana told Bailey to help me up Big Ben. Bailey asked, "Why?" Diana said, "She's running away from the Doctor, Rolin, and Rose Tyler.

Then I heard my dad as I turned to see Dad, Rolin, and Rose. I was too hurt and humiliated, so I ran away from Bailey and Diana, despite my legs hurting; I ran too hard, but I had to keep going with the pitter patter of the rain. They left me alone, so I was going to leave them alone.

I ran down the street as I found a dark alley. _I must have ran for hours, because it's getting dark._ I fell in the ground panting out of my lungs and tired. I began to cry, I was unloved, now I'm all alone. My dad usually gave me hugs, Rose gave me kisses on the forehead, and Rolin usually gave me flowers. It started to rain, as I got up and crawled toward a box near me, when I realized it was the TARDIS!

I decided to crawl inside despite my plan of running away, but I was too weak. I surrendered my strength and fell on the wet ground, beginning to pass out. I began to hear things and was losing consciousness; I could have sworn that Diana and Bailey were calling out to my dad. I was getting dizzy, when I saw distorting figures. It was Daddy! Dad and Rolin carrying me back inside as Rose carried my bag, but I was too weak to talk and I closed my eyes. Everything went black…

_Where am I? Am I back in the TARDIS?_

I slowly woke up at one o' clock in the morning, only to be in my dad's bedroom, dressed in my nightgown and soaking wet. I looked around to see Daddy sleeping on the bed while he was sitting down. I quietly got out of bed and out the bedroom. I still wanted to get out of here.

I went into my room and only to see my bag empty. I started to re-pack when I was hit with a thought, _Why would my family come back for me? Was I in trouble? Or did they have a change of heart? Maybe they do love me! They came back for me! Why am I leaving the man who saved me and Rolin and the woman who saved me and Dad? What am I doing? I lost my family, but no more!_

I stopped and sat on my bed, I stayed up thinking when I heard Dad's scream and his running footsteps to my room. I took out my clothes, threw away my bag and sat on the bed. Dad along with Rose and Rolin, found me sitting on my bed looking down. Dad asked, "Danna?" I looked at him as he was crying. Dad, Rose and Rolin sat next to me. Rolin asked, "You okay?" I nodded, as Rose said, "We're sorry. We should have never said those things about you. You are special, and we love you."

I looked up and asked, "Rose?" Rose replied, "Yes?" I said softly saying the five words a daughter would say to a girlfriend of a dad, "Can I call you 'Mom'?"

I was given hugs by Rose, Dad, and Rolin as a token of their affections. For the rest of that night, my family and I were sleeping in my bed, crying and smiling. I slept with Rolin as Dad and Rose slept as my parents did when I was little. I cried happily and quietly as I knew I was happy, even in my dreams.


	4. Freaky Friday

Based from the Disney movie Freaky Friday

August 11, 2009

Dear Diary,

Have your heard of that old saying, "Like Father, like son?" Well, here's a new one to the list "Like Father, Like daughter." Since I asked Rose to be my mom, I wasn't happy that Dad will marry Rose for real, but Dad didn't want to lose Rose, and I didn't want to lose my chance of new mothers. But that wasn't the worse, some bad happened to Dad and me. This all started when Dad invited Jackie, Pete, and Tony for dinner at Shan Shen, for a celebration of Dad and Rose's marriage at the Home of Yong.

I was fiddling with my fork as Rolin stopped my hand. Dad didn't look convinced. So I excuse myself to the loo. As I went Rolin raised his brow as I walked to the receptionist for directions to the loo. She pointed as she said, "Cross table 3 and it should be next to the kitchen on the left." As I thanked her, I left. Dad got up to catch me. Only to see I needed to go, as I sat, I let out a reliving sigh.

As I came out Dad was waiting and I jumped as he said, "Okay?" I turned and said, "Yeah. I needed to go." I began to walk, but Dad stopped me. He asked, "You don't look happy that Rose and I getting married." I blushed and said, "I do. It's just that. Getting a new mother means I'll forget my real mother."

He smiled and said, "It's okay." I let go of Dad and turned away. He said, "Look, I know what's it like-" I turned angrily at him and said, "No, you don't!" Dad yelled, "Danna! Yes, I do!" I screamed, "You only want Rose because you think you can hide the pain of your real family and friends." Dad yelled, "Listen! Ever since you ran off, I got worried! Rose got worried! Even Rolin!" I snarled, "Maybe I should have never come back to the TARDIS! I should have left you and Rose. Even Rolin!"

A voice chimed, "Cookie?" Dad and I turned to see a waitress with two fortune cookies. I sniffed as Dad said, "This may not be a good time." The lady said, "Now is the time." As the lady said some words in Cantonese, Dad and I got fed up and decided to take the cookies. Dad tried to calm down and said, "Danna, I want you to know, this is not about you."

Then I said angrily, "Oh, I was right. It's only about your Rosie." I ran to the bathroom in anger as Dad tried to stop me, but he couldn't. As Dad and I opened our cookies to see the fortune, it said, "_Your journey will now begin. Your prize has been reflected in another's eyes. On what you'll be is what you should have lacked; only selfless and bondful love can change you back._" Dad and I rolled our eyes, when an unexpected earthquake stumbled. I got scared, as Dad held on to the wall. I opened my door, as Dad and I held both hands to keep balance and the rumbling stopped.

Dad asked, "You okay?" I nodded as Dad held my hand and went back to the dining room. As Dad and I walked, I saw that no one was yelling or panting or even panicking. Dad and I found Rose and the family. I asked, "Did anyone feel that?" Rose asked, "Feel what?" Dad said, "There was an earthquake." Tony, Rose's little brother said, "No way".

I poked Tony's arm and said, "Yes way." Rolin then said, "What are Dad and Danna saying?" Then Pete said, "An earthquake." Jackie gasped in shock and asked, getting up, "Earthquake?" Rolin pulled Jackie down and said, "Listen, there was no earthquake." I asked, "No one felt that?" Pete then said, "If everyone else didn't feel it, then we didn't."

Dad and I looked at each other in shock and said in unison, "Uh oh." I turned to look at the lady, who was smiling slyly as she waved her finger at me. I realized something was wrong. That night, Dad and I were asleep in our beds, when the grandfather clock in the console room chimed 12. Dad and I felt strange, like the innersoles were leaving the body.

The next morning, "I" woke up, in surprise. "I" got up as "I" twisted my body and my long hair. "I" panicked a bit, but when "I" looked at the mirror, "I" screamed. Instead of my real face, it was my Dad's face. "I" realized something; "I" was Dad, so then Dad is me! But "I" smiled and said, "I could get used to this."

"I" looked down at "my" body and smirked, when a scream was heard. Tony barged in the bedroom and yelled, "Danna! Come in here quick!" "I" turned and said, "What?" He responded, "Your dad is dead!" "I" gasped and said, "I'm dead?" Tony grabbed my hand and led me to my dad's real bedroom to see his body hanging near the edge. Tony pointed and said, "See, he's not moving!"

"I" gasped, "Holy god, no!" "Then "I" saw movement and said, "No, wait! It's alive. _I'm not dead yet._" Tony looked at me and asked, "What was that?" "I" thought to myself, _How am I going to explain this to him?_ So "I" said, "Uh, right. H-H-his body is moving. Darling, see?"

Tony raised his brow and asked, "Did you say "Darling"?" "I" responded, "Uh, no! Uh…" Tony asked, "Are you okay?" "I" stammered, "M-M-Maybe. Or dreaming." "I" touched his forehead and said, "Tony, go get breakfast ready. I heard that Jackie's making pancakes; you can first dibs till then." Tony shrugged and said, "Sure!"

As soon as Tony left, "I" touched Dad's body and asked, "Hello? Hello in there? Wake up Danna. Wake up. Wake up!" "I" hit his body and hissed, "I've had it!" "Dad" used a pillow to cover himself as "I" removed his back covers and he grabbed hold of the rails. "I" pulled with all my might as "Dad" held tight. "I" let go and fell as "Dad" got up, groaning and he said, "Oh, could I have like 1 minute or something?"

"I" said, "Darling, look, something bad may have happened to us." "Dad" looked at me in shock as he backed up a little to the bed stand and asked, "Who are you?" "I" said calmly, "It's me. Your dad." Then "Dad" said, "You're not my father." "I" replied, "Yes, I am." He shouted, "Get away from me, you brunette freak!" "I" replied, "Hey! Don't you use that tone with me!"

"Dad" raised his brow and said, "Holy, you are my father!" "I" said, "And you are my daughter." "Dad" ran to the mirror and gasped. He saw my real face in the mirror and said, "Look at me!" "I" said, "Yeah, we may be in each other's body!" He said, "I'm old!" "I" gasped and said, "What did you just say?" He covered his face, "I feel thousand years old!" "I" said, "Okay, stop!" "Dad" and "I" looked at each other and screamed our lungs out.

"Dad" held out his hands and said, "I want my body back!" "I" said, "Well, I want mine too! Besides my wedding is tomorrow! Holy cow, my wedding's tomorrow!" "Dad" said, "I can't marry Rose! Gross!" "I" banged my head against the wall and shouted, "Why did this happen to me?" "Dad" whimpered and said, "Dad, maybe you and I should go to the Med Bay." "I" shook my head and said, "No way! All that will get us is a 72-hour psycho ward with its Chorine drip. You and I are so not going anywhere."

"Dad" said as he looked at my body and then at his, "Well you're in mine and I'm in yours. Why don't we do some kind of jolt?" "I" shouted as "I" got up, "Good Idea, sweetheart!" "Dad" and "I" ran to the opposite sides of the walls and began to run at each other, just as Rolin and Tony walked into the room to see me and Dad lying on the floor, rubbing our foreheads in pain.

"I" said raising my finger, "Forget that last comment. That was wrong!" "Dad" and "I" got up to see the two young boys, looking dumbfounded. "Dad" said, "Rolin! Tony! I was teaching Danna some dance moves." "I" said, "Tony, I thought I told you to get breakfast ready. Rolin, be a good son and help him please?"

Rolin nodded and took Tony with him. "Dad" asked, "When are we going to tell them about this, Dad?" "I" shook my head and said, "Never, Danna! We're not going to tell anyone. Rose and Rolin will think we went mad." "Dad" had a thought and said, "Maybe we have gone mad." "I" said, "As the Doctor, I so have not gone mad. I'm just a grown alien man trapped in my adopted alien daughter's body." "Dad" smirked and then "I" said, "Maybe you're right. I have gone mad."

"I" tiptoed with "Dad" to the kitchen to see Jackie on her cell phone and Tony eating pancakes. Tony asked, "Mom, could you pass the milk?" "Dad" whispered, "Right. Tony is still Tony and Jackie is Jackie." "I" whispered, "So, it's just you and me. But what did we do wrong?" "Dad" whispered back, "How should I know?" Tony shouted, "Mom! Pass the milk!" Tony grabbed hold of the table and shouted, "Mom! Pass the milk!" Jackie felt the vibrations, dropped her cell phone, and screamed, "Earthquake!"

"Dad" raised his brow and asked, "Earthquake?" "Dad" and "I" gasped and said, "Home of Yong!" "I" said, "No one felt it but us!" "Dad" and "I" saw Jackie run out of the TARDIS in her robe as Pete and Rose ran out to get her back. "Dad" dragged me back in his bedroom and said, "That earthquake, and that lady giving us those cookies, and she said some switch voodoo in Cantonese."

"I" asked, "Danna, how am I going to get married in this body?" "Dad" thought about this and then he said, "Look, I have an idea; we could be ourselves until lunch so we can switch back to normal when we both go back to the restaurant. Better get dressed." "I" turned to go as "Dad" said in a high falsetto voice and said, "Good like dressing up with Rolin next to you." "I" huffed and went back in my bedroom as he snickered.

In the kitchen, Rolin was pouring tea for Rose, when they heard my high pitched scream. Rose and Rolin rolled their eyes as Rose said, "What now?" Rolin then said, "What now?" Then "Dad" went into my room and asked, "What now?"

I showed him my arm and asked, "You tattooed your arm?" "Dad" responded nervously, "Yeah, I'm trying to find that remover to remove that." "I" pointed at my arm, "How long did you have this?" "Dad" responded, "Since I was with the Sybilline Sisterhood, back in Pompeii with you, Rolin, Rose, and Donna." "I" said, "Well, when you get the body back, it's grounded for you."

"Dad" scowled and asked, "What are you doing?" "I" was in a nice blouse and skirt and responded, "I don't why you don't wear this anymore. Very lovely." "Dad" glared at me and said, "Yeah, if you're 110 years old. And have you done to my hair?" My hair was in a bun as "I" turned to "Dad" and said, "I've dying to comb this hair for weeks. So now you can see my pretty face."

I spotted a strap in "Dad's" hand and "I" asked, "And what is this?" "Dad" said, smiling sheepishly, "Um, your pants broke. Sorry." "I" growled as "I" threw it on the ground and began to stomp on it, "My body is not going out there improperly dressed and looking like a male stripper." "Dad" scowled and said, "Fine, I'll find your pinstripe suit." "I" said, "I'll find new clothes." "Dad" left my room and rolled his eyes as "I" rolled my eyes.

That afternoon during lunch, "Dad" said, "Listen, me and Danna will catch up later. We have to do something first." Rose, Pete, Rolin, Jackie, and Tony were shooed from the TARDIS to go shopping for wedding items, leaving me and "Dad" to go back to Shan Shen. When the TARDIS landed near the Home of Yong, "Dad" and "I" walked to the receptionist. She smiled and said. "Oh, hello! You're back so soon. 2 for lunch?"

"I" scowled and said, "Not really. We came here to tell you about something that happened to us at your restaurant." "Dad" replied, "Yeah, something that stinks!" "I" held out my hand and said, "Darling, let me handle this." "Dad" held out his hand, the way a gentleman would when he opens a door to a lady. "I" tried to tell the situation and said, "When he and I woke up this morning, we may have switched bodies." "Dad" pointed to a corner and said, "She was the one who gave us the cookies."

He pointed at the lady "Dad" and "I" met the other night. The receptionist glared at her and said, "You! Here, now!" The lady walked slowly and said, "Hello, again." The receptionist asked, "Was all this your doing?" The lady said in Cantonese and "I" used my sonic screwdriver to give it translation, but it was on the fritz, "_Well, you heard them last night!"_ The receptionist replied in Cantonese, "_Hey! You weren't supposed to interfere. You can't just enter other people lives." _"Dad" asked me, "What are they saying again?" "I" shrugged as the two ladies continued to bicker. At last the lady walked off as "I" asked, "Well?"

The receptionist smiled and said, "She doesn't know what's going on! No idea!" "I" walked up to her and exclaimed, "But you know exactly what we're talking about!" "Dad" growled, "Let's get her!" The receptionist calmed me and "Dad" down and said, "Look, I can't fix this. Only you two can fix this, when the second part of the fortune comes true, you can go back."

"I" asked, "What second?" The receptionist replied, "From the fortune cookie. You two must find the answer in each other, and when the second part of the fortune comes true, and then you can go back, okay? No big deal." "Dad" asked, "You mean she and I are like stuck in this stink-fest?" Then "I" asked, "Can't you do anything?" She asked, "How about at least one clue?" "Dad" and "I" shouted, "YES!" The receptionist told us, "Why can't you accept the new life that is about to be?"

As "Dad" and "I" left the restaurant as "I" asked, "So how did that fortune go again?" "Dad" whined, "Like I remember?" "I" replied, "Well don't look at me, I don't remember either!" "Dad" whined again, "Ohh! I hate this! I can't get married at 150! It's against the law here! I want my life back! I want my Rolin! I even want my body back! Daddy…"

"Dad" bent his head on my shoulder blade and started crying as "I" tried to calm him down and saying as "I" was smoothing his back, "I know, darling. It's been a hard day. Calm down, we'll get through it. Breathe. Deep breath. We'll go back in the TARDIS and find it. Come on." Still sniffing, "Dad" held my hand as we walked to the TARDIS to pick up Rose and the others.

As Rose, Rolin, and the Tyler family came in, the TARDIS was a mess, Rose caught sight of me opening a drawer and shouting, "Where is it? Hey, did you find it?" "Dad" shook his head and turned as he said, "Um, Dad?" "I" turned to see Rose and the other shocked. Rolin raised his brow and asked, "Dad, did you call Danna, "Dad"?" "I" turned to him with a worried expression as he said, "I'll get a broom!" "Dad" hurried to the kitchen to get a broom, as "I" started to pick up the trash.

Rolin asked, "Rose, can I talked to you alone, please?" Rose and Rolin walked through the clutter and into a hallway and asked, "Have you notice my Danna is acting kind of strange?" Rose replied, "Tell me about it, have you seen the Doctor's face since he told us to go shopping? He just shooed us out! No explanation or reason." Rose and Rolin nodded to each other and then he said, "Do you think Danna wasn't ready for a new mother?" Rose stopped and wondered, "I don't know." As "I" picked up the trash, "I" called out, "Never mind the broom, I threw it away! Besides none of them are the slips we need!" "Dad" came back with the broom, Rose asked, "Doctor, can I talk to you alone?" He nodded and went to the kitchen with Rose.

She asked, "Doctor, I'm worried. It's about Danna. Did you ever wonder maybe we were a little late when you asked for my hand?" He shrugged as he thought in my mind, _I can't tell Rose that Dad's really me; she'll give him back the ring! Ohh! I hate it when Rose gets snoopy at anything!_

He cleared his face and replied, "Maybe, I should have told her sooner. She lost her family and her friends, like me. That's why she's like this. She's worried that if I marry you, then she'll forget her real mother and father or maybe that she'll lose you like she lost her mother, I mean she lost her mother at a young age and very early and kind of forcefully. But when I became her father, she had no problem." Rose had a thought when they were in Torchwood and she was sucked into the Void and said, "She's afraid. Since you and Danna got me and my parents out of that Void, Danna must have been scared that this entire thing was her fault. She even thought my passing was her fault. It isn't her fault, is it?"

"Dad" turned away and thought, _Wow, Rose seemed very worried about me! She even refuses to believe her passing was my fault! She was right, I was frightened!_ Just then Rolin came to the kitchen and said, "Are you discussing about Danna or getting ready for the wedding?" "Dad" walked away leaving the broom as Rose looked worried and sad.

That night "I" was getting dressed in my female pinstripe suit, as "Dad" was dressing up too. Then, "Dad" whined, "I really don't want to get married Dad! Besides I'm married to Rolin!" "I" spoke calmly while putting on my necklace, "Well, I don't think I'm even thrilled about me getting married either, Danna."

"Dad" sighed as "I" put on my bracelet and said, "Why? Why, can't we talk about this? And what is it in Rose that you don't love?" "Dad" said, "She's fine." "I" spoke softly, "But Rose isn't your mother." "Dad" sighed and said, "Look, Dad. I don't want to talk about this." "I" said, "Time has finally ran out to even tell me, Danna. Tell me please." "Dad" turned and said, "Dad. Do what you want. I can marry Rose. Just don't make me do it. All right?"

"Dad" walked out into the bathroom. "I" felt tears slid as "I" walked to the mirror and looked my reflection; it showed my Dad's face worried. "I" touched my face as "I" took out a lipstick, but "I" put it down. "I" cried as the reflection of my Dad cried with me. Then "I" opened my music box. It showed two dancers and played a magic tune (Based on the Haunted Mansion overture.) Rolin walked in and asked, "Danna?" "I" turned and closed the box. "I" wiped my face as "I" walked passed him, looking scared.

"I" walked in to the bathroom where my "Dad" is still there as I placed a ring on my finger. The reflection of Dad was doing the same thing as my "Dad" was placing combing his stick up hair as my real reflection was combing my hair. Rolin crept in to see the switched reflections, but looked surprised that "Dad" or "I" haven't noticed.

As "I" left to the living room, "Dad" thought, _Maybe I was hard on Dad. I know he loves Rose, but I can't love her the way I loved my mother. Now I ruined everything. This time it's all my fault, I am the worst adopted daughter in the universe, maybe in the whole of time and space. _"I" was in the living room, placing a rose on my old family altar, lighting a candle, and saying a Galanian prayer, as "I" thought, _Maybe Danna wasn't ready for this. I should have told her before she ran off. But it now it's too late, I think I should do something great for her. To show her how much I still love my little girl. But what?_

That evening, my family, friends, and friends were at The Westin Bonaventure Hotel in Los Angeles for the wedding rehearsal. "I" was still thinking what to do give my old body a happy time. As "I" kept walking, Rose asked, "Doctor?" "Dad" turned and asked, "Huh?"

Rose pulled him away from Jackie as "I" turned. They went to an empty hall as Rose took a deep breath and said, "Listen, Doctor. I know we should have told Danna about this, but listen. I still love you and this was her idea to rescue me and my family to relive those years. I never pushed Danna, because I want her to love me in her own terms and her own way, even if I have to wait for a yes from her. I promise you, I know she still loves me." "Dad" sniffed, "Really?" Rose nodded and "Dad" gave her a hug and said tearfully, "Thank you." "Dad" and Rose joined the rest as "Dad" said, "_Wow. Now I like her_."

"I" walked up to "Dad" as "I" said, "Listen, Danna. I have been studying the fortune, it says that we could switch back if we bond, but how are we going to bond in one night?" A poster was being placed by the clerk, which got my attention. It was to present the L.A. Talent show and it was looking for two members. It said, "Singer and Guitarist needed. Last talent performance in 7:45 at the Auditorium. Prize money: **$ 5,000**!"

"I" ran to "Dad" as "I" pulled him to the corner. "Dad" asked, "Dad? What are you doing?" "I" said, "Danna, you can sing right?" "Dad" nodded and asked, "Why?" "I" responded happily, "Well, we are going to the L.A. Talent show!" "I" dragged "Dad" to the elevator, despite of the screams for our names.

As the elevator went down, "I" asked, "Danna, you always wanted to go on stage, right?" "Dad" nodded and said, "Only at the TARDIS, but what does that have to do with you dragging me to 1st floor? We'll get the sack." "I" pulled the flyer from my pocketbook and said, "Winner will get $5,000 each." "Dad" smiled and asked as he pulled my arms and shaking me, "On second thought, where's the stage?" "I" slanted my eyes at him as the elevator stopped on the 1st floor and ran across the hall.

There was a door that said, "Singer and Guitarist needed backstage." "Dad" grabbed my hand and ran to the back of the stage. The manager turned and asked, "Can I help you?" "I" said, "This is short last minute, but we are the replacement singer and guitarist." The manager raised his brows and said, "Hmm… Well, as long as you two are here. And just in time too, you two have two hours till Showtime for you and your band."

"I" turned to see a band of four older people. "Dad" and "I" walked to them and "Dad" said, "Hello." Jason, the drummer responded, "Hey. You two here for the show?" "Dad" and "I" nodded and "Dad" said, "My daughter is the singer and I'm the guitarist." The lead guitarist snapped, "Why are we standing here for? We've got to practice. Listen, Johnny. Get our new members in new clothes fast." Johnny, who is the pianist, dragged me and "Dad" to the dressing room. Johnny pointed at a set of clothes and said, "Janet needs you two to put on those clothes ASAP!" As he left, Dad picked up a set of jeans as I started to put on an outfit next to my "Dad".

Two minutes later "Dad" and "I" came out totally hip and wow! For the rest of the two hours, "I" spent practicing my vocal song as, "Dad" worked on his strumming his fingers on the hard chords. Janet looked at me and my father as if we came from heaven. My vocals were as strong like an angel as my "Dad's" playing was as if he was a real rocker. Then "Dad" realized something, _I have stage fright! It's okay to sing to Dad or Rolin, but in front of millions of people; Uh, no way!_

"Dad" pulled me away from the microphone as "I" asked, "Danna, sweetheart, what's wrong?" "Dad" whimpered, "Dad, I can't do this. You know I get stage fright." "I" slapped my head and said, "Oh, my god I forgot. Well, it's too late." "Dad" whined, "Dad, what are we going to do?" Jason appeared and asked, "Hey. You two all right?"

"Dad" and "I" nodded as "Dad" left and took a look to see a full house, but when he looked up his face went white at shock. He stuttered, "D-D-Dad?" "I" turned and looked at him and asked, "What?" "Dad" looked at me and said, "Rose. She and Rolin are out there, in the crowd."

"I" bolted past him and looked. Rose and Rolin looked around to see if either me or "Dad" were here. "I" gasped and moved back, just as Rose saw me. "I" said, "Listen, just warm up and forget about it. We're on soon." "Dad" nodded as "I" got my lyrics (Based on "Take Me Away" by Christina Vidal from Disney's Freaky Friday)

The usher announced the last performers as Jason, Janet, Johnny, "Dad", and "I" took the places on the podium. "I" walked to the microphone, frightened and worried as Rolin shouted from afar, "Dad? Danna?" "Dad" and "I" turned red as fire. But that didn't stop me. Jason tapped his drum sticks together to signal me and "Dad" to get ready. "I" began to open my mouth to sing as "Dad" cracked his knuckles from avoiding cramps. "I" started to sing and "Dad" started to strum. His fingers landed on the wire chords.

"I" began to realize that my voice and my Dad's playing is wowing the audience. The crowd went wild as Rose and Rolin shouted words like, "Come on Dad! You too Danna! You two rock!" My face went starlight as "I" continued to sing. "I" looked at "Dad" to see him rocking the house and he didn't get stage fright. "Dad" moved himself next to me and decided to sing with me. Our voices combined to a perfect family combo. As the song ended, "Dad" and "I" gave each other high fives. Janet gave me a hug as Johnny and Jason gave "Dad" thumbs up.

The announcer announced that the band "Dad" and "I" were playing were the winners. "Dad" and "I" screamed happily as "Dad" hugged me. We were given the $5,000 only to find out the prize was doubled to $10,000. Janet gave me and "Dad" the $7,000 for a good job. "I" hugged "Dad" as "I" said, "We did it! I can't believe it! We won! Can you believe it?" "Dad" let go of my arms and said, "Dad. Rose!" "Dad" and "I" ran off, just as Rolin and Rose came to the stage.

After running to the elevator and going to Floor 8, we caught up with the Tyler family and all of our friends, including from Torchwood and UNIT. Martha walked up to me and "Dad" and asked, "Where have you two been? And why are you two dressed like stars?" "Dad" and "I" looked at our clothes only to see that we were still wearing our talent clothes.

Rose and Rolin walked in looking around, only to see "Dad" and "I" ducked from the table and crawled into the restroom to change. As "Dad" and "I" came out in normal clothes, "I" looked at Rolin and Rose, who waved at me and "Dad" "I" looked at her in sorrow. "I" turned to "Dad" and said, "Danna?" He asked, "Dad, what's wrong?" "I" said, "I need you to do something for me." "Dad" said, "After tonight, anything." "I" said, "Since, we may not switching back tonight, I need you to tell Rose the wedding must be postponed now." "Dad" asked, "What?" "I" continued, "Listen, honey. You were never ready for any of this. And I can wait. I guess I was so happy, I wasn't thinking about the best for you and Rolin."

"Dad" begged, "B-but Dad, please…" I whimpered tearfully, "If Rose loves me like the way she did before. She'll wait too. She can understand and she'll be very calm and considerate. But please. Just let her know that I love her and be kind as you possibly can. For me, please.'' "Dad" was in tears as he said, "Okay, Dad. If this means much to you, I'll tell her." "I" touched "Dad" by the arm and said, "Go. I'll be there in a minute." "I" continue to cry as "Dad" went to Rose. But then he just stopped, "Dad" pulled out a small locket that contained a picture of me, Rolin, and him and knew that he'll bring the loss of love if he tells Rose. "Dad" gripped at his locket as he tapped his glass with his sonic screwdriver signaling everyone to stop as "I" turned around.

He said, "Hi. Danna need to cool down for a bit, so I'll start the toasts for her. So a couple of years ago, terrible things happened to me and my kids. We lost family, friends, and home planet. And none of us could never get over it, seeing it made us feel alone. Then many companions later, this woman, Rose Tyler. She came to our lives and everyone including the TARDIS, we were all happy again. At first we lost her when we had to stop the Cybermen and the Daleks from Torchwood, but my daughter helped to open the door to set her and her family free."

"I" smiled as he continued, "But Danna is the real concern along with my adopted son Rolin, whether they were ready to accept a new mother in their lives. Now I know how my little Danna feels." "I" walked to my "Dad" as he walked up to me and said, "In my Danna's heart it was saying: No one or nothing can ever take the place of her real mother and father. But some people could combine to make a new family, to complete that final little unit we've been waiting for. As long we made some new friends in the TARDIS, we can all make a small little room. I think my Danna wanted me to know that."

Tears slid from my and "Dad's" eyes as "I" placed my hands on his face and said, "My little Danna..." as he touched my hands and responded, "My own Daddy…" Tears slid as we closed eyes as selfless and bondful love came inside. Then suddenly that earthquake appeared again and this time everyone felt it. Jackie shouted as she held on to Pete and Tony,

"Earthquake!" Rose and Rolin saw "Dad" and "I" began to be stiff as "Dad" and "I" just stood there, they shouted, "Doctor! Danna!" But "Dad" and "I" were too far away to hear them as our inner spirits found our real bodies. As the souls returned, Dad and I began to snap out of it in a start. Dad and I smiled and embraced as I whispered, "Dad! We did it!"

It was good to be back to normal.

I shook my head as I said getting a goblet of Sprite, "I heard Dad's speech and now I so happy to be here as his daughter. What I want is to say this and I have been waiting to say it since Dad proposed to her: Rose and the Tyler family; welcome to our family. To the Doctor and Rose!" Lifting my glass smiling, everyone clapped as Rose leaned to Dad asking him, "What was that earthquake?" Dad smiled and said, "Trust me, you don't want to know." Dad and Rose kissed as I cried happily.

The wedding was a success at Shan Shen beach, Rolin and I have a new mother! After the ceremony with the Home of Yong as the official caterer, I was alone in my white summer dress as the breeze blew at my hair, I saw Dad walking to me in his white breeze summer suit. He and I embraced, as he said, "Thank you Danna, for a great night." I said, "I love you, Daddy." He responded, "I love you too, my little Danna." He and I stood here for a moment, then he asked, "Would you like to dance, sweetheart?" I nodded as he and I took the center of the dance line. I asked, "Hey, where's your bride?

Dad pointed to see Rose and Rolin dancing. Dad and I rolled our eyes as my and his laughter danced around. Dad and I stopped dancing and went to the table to drink punch, as we sipped I let out a huge burp and Dad let out an even bigger one. Dad and I laughed, but Dad stopped laughing and raised his brow and asked, "Danna?" I wiped my tears as I stopped laughing and looked up, asking, "Dad? What's wrong?" He pointed at the corner; it was Pete Tyler and Tony Tyler arguing. Dad and I saw the lady from before walking to them, offering them cookies.

Dad and I looked at each other worried expression and said at the same time, "Aw, no! Not Again!" Dad and I dropped the cups and began to run to them, just as the lady ran off and the two began to open the cookies. Dad shouted, "Pete! Tony!" as I yelled, "No! Don't do it!" Dad and I pushed Tony and Pete off their chairs as Dad grabbed their cookies.

Dad and I got off the ground with the cookies on my Dad's hand. Dad tossed the cookies in the trash can. Pete and Tony looked as if Dad and I went mad. But Pete noticed that he and I were panting. So he shrugged and he and Tony left as I growled, "Like what Donna said, I am going to kill that woman!" Dad replied, "Yeah. You want fish and chips?" I nodded and left with Dad holding his hand and walking away with him.


	5. Love, A TARDIS with a view

I give my credit to Imagemakers from PBS for this inspiration. Takes place after "Journey's End" when Donna never had her memories removed and Rose staying with the Doctor.

July 17, 2010

Dear Diary,

Okay, that was the most unusual dream I ever had. Wrong I lied! The best _and_ unusual dream I ever had! It all started, when my mom and Rolin were in the Med Bay after Rolin slipped on the kitchen floor with a banana peel from dinner and bruising his leg.

Recently, the Tyler family left, so they can continue to have their lives back, Martha left to be with her family with Capt. Jack, Sarah Jane, Mickey, and the duplicate Doctor. Donna suffered from the infusion with my dad's and my regeneration energy, but she was dying, so I had to take all the energy from her and stopping the pain from making Donna leave, without destroying the memories of me, my family, and the TARDIS.

I also saved her mind, making me the new Time Lady (Well, Time _Girl_, if you know what I mean) ,and so she left the TARDIS to be back with her family with tears of happiness from what I did; sparing her from leaving the life she had experience. But Rose stayed behind, now that she was now Rolin and my mother and married to my Dad.

But back to the TARDIS, my dad and I were in the living room, sitting on the couch watching a show called, "Imagemakers." I was eating popcorn from my bowl that was sitting on my lap, as Dad sipped water from his cup with a crazy straw. "Imagemakers" was a PBS show; just like a regular short-film festival, people all over the world make videos from their country and/or language.

Dad and I were watching a video from the US (United States to be exact) called, "Pierre, a hole with a view." It was a story of a mouse enamored with a human girl. I started to fall asleep as I leaned on the couch handle. The story went into my head, as the voices spoke in an echoing voice.

In my dream, I was standing in the TARDIS hallway in the dark; I also noticed I was alone. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and lit a candle that was floating next to me. I began to call out for anyone, "Dad? Mom? Rolin? Anyone?" The suddenly I heard voices from the hallway. I began to walk across the hallway and looking my way around to find the Drama room.

I found the room and opened the door. The Drama room was full of people as the usherette, who looked like Jackie asked, "You must be…" I smiled and said, "Danna. My name is Danna. The Doctor's adopted daughter."

Usherette Jackie led me in the front row, where Martha, Donna, Capt. Jack and all my friends were here, including Jenny. Dad and I created Jenny from his DNA, at first he didn't trust her, but after they escaped, he began to feel love for Jenny, only that she died in Dad's arms, but I know she is alive, and one day she come home after she finds us. After she 'died' my father moved on, as he married my mom. They all smiled happily and waved at me.

I waved back as I turned to Jackie and asked, "Where's my mom and dad? And my Rolin?" Jackie said sweetly, "Sit down and you'll see." Martha patted a seat next to her and said softly, "Sit here. I want you to get the best seat in the house." I asked, "You mean the TARDIS?" Donna popped up next to Martha looked at me and said grinning, "That too!"

I laughed as sat down as I was silently licking a huge swirl lollipop, I swiped from my dad (Didn't tell him, tee hee hee!) as Jackie left to the back. I looked around and finally, recognized these people; they were my family's companions from the past. After 2 minutes, the lights began to dim and the curtain began to rise. I heard Rolin's voice telling a story from the back. The lights revealed the inside of a mouse hole with a painting of a saucer of cheddar cheese and a cut out of a thimble table. From the corner revealed my Dad! He was wearing mouse ears and plastic whiskers on his nose.

I gasped in horror, but I raised my brow when I realized Dad was not speaking, but pantomiming movement of a mouse as I shuddered. As I watched in maybe stunned and horror from the prologue scene about the man that shot himself, Usherette Jackie tapped my shoulder and said, "Listen, honey. With me, please." I got off my seat and walked behind her. She gave me a red swirl lollipop and said, "Give this to your mouse dad." I walked on stage in confusion.

I stopped walking when I saw my Dad crawling next to me. He crawled away as I walked to the 'mouse hole' and held out the lolly. A hand reached out and grabbed it. I walked away as Jackie smiled and said, "Good job. Now back to your seat please."

I walked back, as soon as the scene "Genesis" was playing, the lights dimmed a little and Dad was sniffing on the floor, which I found disgusting and gross. Then a woman dressed in a cute outfit appeared with violet lipstick and blue eye shadow. It was my mom! Yes, my mom was on stage. I saw that my dad sighed and stared dreamily at her.

His eyes started in longing, his face turned red in love, and his sigh was compared to mine, when I fell in love with Rolin when I was 20 years old. I saw his movements; he placed his hand on his heart like he was a man falling for a beautiful woman, as he gave a puppy-dog stare in his face. It kinda reminded of me.

Over the next two scenes: Pillow talk, Entr'acte; it was my Dad pursuing my mom with him looking over her while she slept, spying on her in the tub, and the last scene it shocked me. Then the Confrontation scene led to Dad's 'heartache'. It showed that Mom was on the floor eating ice cream on the kitchen ground. She spilled some, then noticed my Dad and screamed at him, thinking as a repulsive person/rodent.

When they reached the Requiem scene, my face turned pale when I saw my Dad moping as he was seen and was denied his love to her. Then I see Mom with a phone book for an exterminator. After that, I hoped Dad wasn't killed. I sighed in relief as I see Dad alive with a suitcase and lustfully examining another girl.

I rolled my eyes happily as he smiled and shrugged at the crowd, ending the show. Everyone stood up and gave a huge round of applause. I screamed happily as Dad and Mom were in the middle and taking a bow. I smiled and applauded loudly as I heard my name calling out from above. _Danna? Danna? Wake up. Sweetheart? Wake Up!_

My eyes opened to see that, "Imagemakers" was over. I was still dazzled from the dream. I turned to see Dad, Rolin, and Mom staring at me. I smiled as asked, "Dad, have you ever wondered if you look good in mouse ears and whiskers?" Dad raised his brow as I got up and walked away. Dad asked his wife, "What did she say?" Mom shrugged as Rolin rolled his eyes.

After I ate my medicine, I sat on my bed and drew a picture of my dream and as I began to fall asleep. The TARDIS dimmed the lights of my room to let me sleep.


	6. Lover's Dart

November 12, 2010

Dear Diary,

Okay, I've been adored by a neighbor boy in age 20, almost been kissed by Martha's cousin Martin, and now my Dad falls for me! Why can't they see that I love only Rolin? That rage inside me started when Dad took me, Rolin, and Mom to Planet Amor (Love in Spanish) to buy friendship charms for everyone, including me. I thought I could buy something to bring harmony and Zen to the TARDIS, just in case if Mom or anyone invites more people. Planet Amor was a high top paradise planet with its purpose: To bring happiness to the world.

The TARDIS landed calmly as I pulled out my white scarf to cover my neck. Mom placed a red scarf since the planet is a bit chilly. Rolin and Dad waited for me and Mom in frustration. Rolin called, "Mom! Danna! Hurry Up!" I appeared in my white summer dress and Mom in her regular outfit. Rolin smiled as he took my hand as Dad held his hand like a gentleman. Mom and I blushed as Rolin opened the door.

Right into cheers and joyous screams.

Outside the people were running around, eating, and drinking. Half of the children were playing games. Rolin and I held hands as Dad and Mom came out holding hands. Mom remarked, "Now this is my kind of planet. Good normal people, with normal lives, and no aliens." Rolin asked, "Dad, this is Planet Amor, right?" Mom replied, "I think so. Danna, this is the right planet, right?" I nodded, "Yeah, my birth mother and father met here and took me here long ago when I was 10 years old. That and there's the sign."

I pointed to a sign that said, "Bienvenidos a La Planeta Amor." Dad asked, "Not that I can't read, but what does that mean?" I replied, "That's Spanish for 'Welcome to Planet Amor'. The people here are bilingual. That means they can speak English and Spanish."

Mom, Dad, and Rolin nodded. I sighed and said, "Come on, let's go!" Suddenly little strips of pink and red heart strips of thin paper started to fall as Mom asked, "What's with the paper rain?" Dad replied, "Oh, this. Since today is special, the rain is part of the celebration of Love. They call it Dia de—um, Danna, what was that celebration again?"

I replied, "Día de Amor Y Amistad. Or Day of Love and Friendship. Like Martha and the others are our friends and like, you and Mom, Rolin and me are lovers. Think of it like Valentine's Day, but they have a parade, games, shops, and all sorts of fun things to do."

Mom smiled and said, "We have a smart daughter." Dad nodded and patted my head as he said, "That's my girl." I giggled and blushed as Rolin placed his hand around me.

I said, "But be careful, sometimes they have these potions that have very strong love powers. I hope that you don't drink one, because you'll pass out then, when you wake up, you'll fall in love with next person you see. I's kinda like a Midsummer's Night Dream thing. Let's not have those potions ruin my and your marriage, okay? Not that it will happen!" Dad, Mom, Rolin, and I walked around for sometime exploring and looking around.

Then from a far corner of the alley, a little girl and her mother were walking with a cart of bubble gum, shouting, "Gums for sale! Sweet gum! Chew, chew, chew many flavors today!" I walked up to them and said in Spanish, "Quarto cajas de chicle, pro favor." The woman gave me 4 cases of her bubble gum as I paid her 4 posits (the official currency of Planet Amor). I walked away as the lady and her daughter waved goodbye and pushed forward and away.

I walked back and gave one a case. As Dad opened his case, Mom asked me, "You speak Spanish?" I nodded as I chewed my gum. I stopped chewing and said, "My birth mother taught me Spanish, when I was young. Like maybe 10 or 20 years old." Rolin raised his brow and said, "Really? I never knew that." I nodded as Dad said playfully, "Maybe you should help us give us a tour around here, since you are the expert."

I smirked at him and replied playfully, "I most certainly may." Everyone, including me laughed and started walking as I showed my family the shops, the stores, and the high cities with its buildings and facilities/factories.

By lunch at the _Fonda de Luna_ for a rest stop, Mom was carrying a new purse and wearing a new red dress made of flimsy cotton that reached her knees; Rolin was licking on a red lollipop while carrying a bag filled with box of stones and rocks; Dad was holding a case for his glasses and a bag of random items, and I was carrying a bouquet of roses, a bag of charms, and wearing a new white dress that nearly touched the ground with a matching crown of white roses.

Then after lunch, I brought a cart from a wood making shop for our things. My family and I took turns pushing the cart, as they and I walked past the potion shop, a lady in a pink dress walked up to me and my family.

She said in a sly voice as she held a dart, "Would you like a potion?" I backed away as I dragged my family and said nervously, "Let's move along, shall we?" The lady looked behind me and my family in suspicion as Rolin asked me while being dragged, "Danna? What are you doing? What was that all about?" I said, "Remember the potion thing I mentioned earlier?" I flinched behind me as Mom, Dad, and Rolin said in unison, "Oh." But that was the least of my problems.

But then all of a sudden Dad jerked, his eyes was wide open, and fell flat on his face. I let go of the cart as Rolin turned to see the woman holding a dart straw and running away. Mom noticed a dart on my Dad's neck as she prayed hoping he wasn't dead. Rolin walked to the cart to find something in the bags.

I struggled to move Dad on his back. I began to shout, "Daddy! Wake up! Dad, please! Come on!" Mom said, "Maybe he'll wake up if you remove this." Mom pointed on his neck, which I followed to see the dart. I said, "That could work." Rolin pulled out the dart as he placed a towel on Dad's forehead he brought from the cloth store.

Dad started to stir as Mom gasped. I asked as he looked at me, "Daddy, you okay?" His eyes glowed pink, then to normal as he smiled and said to me, "Yes, my darling angel." I sputtered and asked, "What?" Dad got up and said, "I have come back to love you for the rest of my life. Confess your love for me as I will for you."

I got up and began back away in horror and asked, "Dad, what happened to you? What about your marriage to her?" I pointed at Mom as Dad looked at her in disgust and said, "My love for her melted, now I begin my love to you, my sweet Danna." I gasped angrily as Mom asked, "What happened to him? I thought he loved me." I explained, "That dart. It must done something to him. That dart must have had Lover's spell in it. Oh, man! He must have passed out and looked at me!" Rolin remarked, "Dad has gone mad! Crazy! Bonkers!"

I turned to Rolin, "Hide the evidence." Rolin threw away the dart as Dad loomed over me. Dad grabbed my arms and threw himself over my lips. He closed his eyes blissfully as I pushed him away in anger as I shouted, "Leave me alone!" I started to run as Dad ran after me. He wailed, "Can't you see the fates bind us together? Shower me with your love, my darling!" I shouted behind me, "I love you, but as a father! I'm taken! I'm married to Rolin!"

Dad shouted, "Forget Rolin! He'll never love you're the way I do! He cares nothing for you only himself! We'll make romantic music together!" I thought in my mind, _I have to do something! But what?_ I shouted behind me, "I rather not!" Then I ran to a dead end, I panicked as I looked around for an escape. Then a voice slyly whispered, "There you are." My insides turned icy as I turned to see Dad, with a lustful look in his eyes.

Dad walked toward me as I whimpered and stretched myself behind the wall. I said, "Look! Flowers!" Dad turned and looked back to see nothing. He turned to face only to see me gone. I ran away in horror far away. Dad called out, "Danna! Where are you? Please, come back to me! I'm lost without you!" I whispered, "I know."

I caught sight of Mom and Rolin. I ran up to them to see Mom cry. I panted and said, "Don't think this is my fault or Dad's. It's that dart. It made Dad fall in love with me." Rolin asked, "What can we do? We can't let Dad marry you. You're mine and mine only." Mom wiped her eyes and said, "I'm not going to lose him. He's mine."

I saw the lady and her girl that sold me the gum. I said, "I'll ask them. They must know the answer to this." I ran up to them as I asked, "Perdon. Tengo un problema." The lady replied, "Que? Espera, la dona en la tienda? Ella hecho un hechizo de Amor a tu padre es verdad?" I nodded and asked, "Como lo sabes?" The little girl replied, "Mi mami antes fue un maestra de Amor." I asked, "No sabes si a un hechizo o un antídoto para romper la Amor de mi padre?"

The gum lady thought about this for a moment and said, "Aqui a dos cosas que me voy a decir. 1) Tú puedes hablar en inglés también. Y 2) Tu necesitar a romper su corazón." I replied, "Que-I mean, What? I have to break his hearts?" The little girl said, "Well, yeah. Unless you want him to worship on whether ground you're on for the rest of your life. All you need to do is use telepathy to tell him you aren't in love with him." I said, "I don't know how to use telepathy." The woman said, "You better learn soon, the spell will remain permanent by sundown."

I bent my head down as I said, "I have no other choice. Thanks and one more thing, next time, tell me if you can speak English." The lady laughed and said, "Okay! See you!" I walked off, as the lady and her daughter left. I told Rose and Rolin and each gasp was bigger than how Dad felt when I had Mom with me after I used the TARDIS to get her and her family out of the Parallel World.

Then a scream of Dad's voice echoed my mind. I turned to see Dad holding my bouquet of white roses. I stood there as Dad smiled slyly. My heart beat went high as I walked back in horror thinking on my plan. He kneeled toward me and said, "I wish to honor you and love you than that lover you call Rolin."

Dad turned and sneered at his adopted son, as Rolin looked surprised. I walked around him and walked off. He began to follow me in longing. I knew there was no turning back.

I began to run away and screaming, "Leave me Alone! I will never love you! I can never marry you! I am Galanian and you are Gallifreyan. We have been enemies since the Time War began!" Dad didn't care, he just said, "That's the most beautiful thing you ever said! Marry me, my Danna! Be mine. I'll love you before the stars disappear!"

I gasped, as he cornered me. I closed my eyes and began to cry. Dad noticed tears as I thought as sonars began to emit, _Please. I can love you only as family. I love Rolin. You love Rose. Can't you see I love my Rolin? Rolin is my true love. You can't steal my heart. I can never marry you. Please let me go._ Dad heard my words as he gritted in pain. I looked up to see him crouching in pain. I realized that I didn't need to say anything to break his heart, I need to understand of how much I love him as a father.

I had the power all along. I almost forget that every Galanian is born with telepathy.

Mom and Rolin found me and Dad near the Rio de Veradad Amor. The lady who cursed my Dad appeared with a dart straw with a dart. She smiled as she gave a deep breath and began to blow. Dad turned to see this and I pulled out my screwdriver, but I was too late, the lady bow I began to faint as Dad took the dart.

The dart then blew up before it went into my dad again. The power of love stopped it and the lady ran off in horror. The gum lady and her daughter were seeing this from afar as she remembered the loop hole to the spell: If four lovers are around, then the dart loses its power.

I woke up rubbing my head. I saw Dad shaking his head as I got up and asked, "Dad, you okay?" Dad nodded and said, "Yeah, what about you?" I asked, "Don't you remember? You fell in love with me." Dad raised his brow and said, "Really, wow. You were right Danna. That thing must have a love spell in it."

Mom walked up and said, "Do you love me?" Dad said, "Of course, I do Rose. Why would you say that?" Mom replied, "When that first dart hit you, I thought since you fell in love with her, I thought the marriage was over." Dad sighed and said lovingly, "Rose, my heart is set to you and the children. Martha was great, and so was Donna and Sarah Jane, but I love you with all my two hearts. You're mine, and I see a kiss in your future."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. Dad and Mom smooched as Rolin and I kissed near the river. The gum lady and her child smiled as fireworks blasted in the sky. What a crazy day this was.


	7. Dance and End the Journal!

November 21, 2010

Dear Diary,

Okay, one minute Dad and I were searching for disappearing dancers and the girl in the poster, and the next I know Dad and I are hypnotically belly dancing together as women, but this was the day I was dying of the curse. You probably were wondering how was all this possible. This all started with Mickey inviting me and my family on a holiday with his new wife Martha (Yes, Martha Jones!) to Egypt to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

Dad hoped that nothing bad was happening. Rolin asked, "Dad! Stop worrying! Remember when you, Mom, Danna, Donna, and I reunited with Martha? You felt surprised when she was engaged with that guy Tom." Dad stiffly laughed as Rolin playfully punched Dad on the shoulder. I was reading a book that had to do with belly dancing. Mom took the book from my hands and asked, "Danna, why are you reading this?" I said, "To learn the dances here."

Mom nodded and said as she handed back my book, "Right."

Dad scoffed and said, "Honey, that last thing you need is dancing." I rolled my eyes and smiling. Martha asked, "Have you four ever wondered why we are here?" Mom, Dad, Rolin, and I shook heads. Mickey said, "According to news, 14 people disappeared after a party for the ministers here and that 14 new dancers appeared to entertain the King. Maybe those women and perhaps men are the dancers."

Dad and I smirked and Dad asked, "Maybe you've been drinking again." Mickey asked, "Doctor, if I was drinking how come I didn't in a drunken way asked Martha to marry me?" I said, "He's got a good point, Dad." Dad nodded and said, "So, he does." Mom asked, "Why don't we go in and see what we can do?" Rolin nodded as he pulled my hand as I pulled my mom's hand, who took my father's hand and entered through the city. Neither me or my friends and family didn't notice that Dad and I were being monitored by a man as he chuckled evilly and said, "Bring me that girl and that man. They will be perfect."

In the city of Egypt, there were many peopled buying many goods and jewels. Martha spots a poster for the belly dancers arriving from the King's palace to the perfume shop. She even saw a new "Lost" poster that a belly dancer ran off and is now hiding from whatever trouble she was in. Suddenly, Dad wondered about the commotion that was happing near the store of perfumes. Dad said, "Maybe our lost girl is in there." Rolin rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, sure."

I said, "I know! We'll split up in two and go around Egypt and see where that girl is." I decided who will go where, "Martha and Mickey, you two go through that part of the city; Rolin, you and Mom go through there, while Dad and I see about here. We'll come back later near the river. Let's go!" Martha and Mickey went their way, as Dad, Mom, Rolin, and I went to whichever way.

Mickey and Martha went through as everyone was busy selling. Martha shuddered as a flute player was hypnotizing a snake to show a dance. Mickey looked in wonder at the bar and wondered drinks they have. Mickey asked, "Martha, you think she's here?" Martha shrugged as they continued their way.

Mom asked as she and Rolin were standing outside an alley, "You think that girl's in there?" Rolin shrugged as Mom and Rolin made their way through the alley. Then they heard a whisper as Rolin shout, "Who's there?" The voice whispered, "Get out of Egypt. For the King might find them." Mom pulled out a flashlight and shone at a mysterious shadow and asked, "Who?" The shadow turned to reveal to be the missing dancer from the poster.

Dad and I wandered through the perfume shop as he looked over the counter as he called, "Honey, did you find her yet?" I called as I looked over the men's cologne counter, "No, not yet!" Dad looked at me as I began to climb up, but only to fall over to the other side as my legs were shown. Dad rolled his eyes as he pulled both my legs. I yelped as he continued to pull. He finished pulling me as I panted and brushed the hair specks from my eyes. I panted and said, "Thanks, Dad. Let's go somewhere else here; where I don't jump over again." Dad and I decided to go to the party down where the corner of the shop.

Rolin whispered, "It's you. That dancer from the poster." The dancer nodded and said, "Don't tell him I'm here. Please, if you two don't tell, I can tell you what's going on here." Mom nodded as Rolin nodded back. The dancer revealed herself as Krishna. Krishna said, "I am 16 years old. The King takes many men or women and hypnotizes them to become belly dancers. I just hope that he will not find new dancers." Mom and Rolin spoke throughout the day.

Martha and Mickey looked around to find a man looking around as Martha asked, "Sir, are you-" but the guard grabbed Martha as Mickey screamed for help. A woman appeared and used a whip to scare that guard. The guard let go of Martha as the guard ran away. The woman giggled as Martha and Mickey kissed. The woman asked, "You two are true lovers right?" Martha smiled and said, "Yeah. He and I are married." Martha showed the lady her wedding band. The woman nodded and said, "You two better go. The king will find new dancers soon."

Martha and Mickey looked confused as the woman walked off.

"Dad, where are you?" I shouted as I was being squeezed near a woman and a teenager. Dad called out as he was trying to pry his leg out of two other women, "Danna, over here!" I pushed myself through the crowd to join my father. Then the sounds of shot guns triggers being pulled as guards entered the shop. Everyone seemed to be screaming for mercy and help. Dad and I screamed as he grabbed my hand and started to run.

The king noticed that Dad and I left. He ordered his guards to find and stop Dad and me in our tracks. Dad and I ran fifty miles around town when Dad and I found Martha and Mickey. Martha asked as Dad panted and I nearly fainted, "Doctor? Danna? What happened?" But as soon as Dad began to speak, I screamed as the guards and king saw me. The king said, "Seize that girl and that man!" I screamed, "RUN!"

Dad, Mickey, Martha, and I ran with the king running behind. Dad said, "Martha and Mickey, find Rose and Rolin and tell them not to stay here but go back to the TARDIS! Danna and I will try and distract them." Martha shook her head and said, "We can't just abandon you two." I shouted, "You may have no choice, just do it! Dad and I will be alright! Don't worry!" Mickey nodded as he dragged Martha to the left as Dad and I stopped and turned to face the king. Dad whispered, "Danna, any ideas?" I nodded and said, "If we give ourselves up, we might find the answer of the disappearing people and what's going on." Dad nodded as he and I walked toward his royal highness in horror.

Krishna finished her story as Mom said, "It seems to me that this place has a special herb that can hypnotize someone to be forced to dance." Rolin asked, "How do we turn them back to normal?" Krishna said, "True Loves kiss will break the hypnosis herb." Suddenly Martha and Mickey arrived panting and breathing loudly as Martha panted, "He's got them. That king has the Doctor and Danna." Krishna, Mom, and Rolin gasped and Rolin asked, "That man has got my wife and Dad?" Mom asked, "Where are they?" Mickey told them about the king and about what I said.

I shouted as I held on to the metal bars of the cell, "Let us out! Now!" I turned to Dad as he embraced me. I said, "Mom, Rolin, Martha, and Mickey will be alright, right?" Dad nodded as he held me in his arms. Dad felt warm and very soft. Since Mom and Dad were married, Dad and I seem to have a bond since Dad and I sang at that contest, when I ran off and Dad came back for me and that time he had fallen under that spell and kissed me back at Planet Amor. I wondered if all that he said was true or not. I prayed that Mom and everyone were safe.

Martha called out, "Doctor! Danna! Where are you?" Mom then called out, "Sweetheart? Danna? Come out, come out wherever you are." Rolin and Mickey were walking near the palace and Rolin called out, "Honey? Dad? Where are you?" Mickey hoped that Dad or I are all right. But he was wrong.

Dad and I whimpered as the two heavy guards force-walked Dad and I to the King's den, where the king was sitting. The King looked pleased that Dad and I were in chains as he pointed at two drinks. Dad and I wondered if he and I should drink it or not. I knew that if we drink it, Dad and I will be hypnotized and become women belly dancers, but since we have no choice. Dad and I drank our drink and began to feel funny. Our bodies seem to be feeling very stiff. Dad and I fell and everything went black.

Krishna said as Mom, Rolin, Martha, and Mickey were resting near the river, "Give up. We'll never find them now. Egypt is wide and has full of people." Mom said, "We can't give up. We just need to look harder." Then the woman appeared and said, "Did you say you were looking for that man and his daughter?" Martha turned and said, "Yeah."

The woman said, "Well, I have good news and bad news." Rolin said, "Let's hear them." The woman said, "The good news is that they are fine." Everyone nodded, but the lady continued, "The bad news is that the king hypnotized them and now they are dancers to the king." Everyone said in unison. "WHAT?" Martha cried, "They are dancing for him now?" Mom shouted, "We're too late!" Mickey just said, "Holy-!" Rolin said, "Don't finish that! What are we going to do?"

In Dad and my mind, Dad and I can see nothing but darkness and full of dull senses. Dad and I had to get out. Inside the mind Dad and I called out, but outside it was getting a bit weird. A woman was placing me in a dress and giving me a makeover, as a wig maker placed a long ebony wig to cover my Dad's stick up hair. As Dad and I began to melt in the new clothes, the king ordered Dad and me to change names to Dania and Dolana. As Dad and my name changed, my Dad spoke in a high-pitched woman's voice and said, "Well, we're here." I nodded as I could remember nothing but being a dancer to the king and not a wife to anyone.

As Mom sat with Rolin and that Martha looked at the river with Mickey, Krishna finally said, "I got it!" Mom turned and said, "What?" She said, "Since the king has a party in a next few minutes, we can sneak in, kidnap the Doctor and Danna, you two can kiss them, and the spell is broken." Rolin said, "Great idea, but how are we going to get in?" Martha said, "If we can get in by disguise, we can fool him." Mickey agreed as Krishna whispered, "Now, you're thinking. Here's the plan." Krishna decided that my mom and Rolin should become the male dancers for me and Dad. Martha, Mickey, and Krishna would become the new maids for them.

Under the spell Dad/Dolana and I/Dania was in a room with many dancers. Some were thin, some were big and fat and some were just men in woman's clothes. But Dad/Dolana and I/Dania didn't care; all that matters is that Dad/Dolana and I/Dania should dance only for the king. My maid placed new blush for my cheeks as Dad's/Dolana's maid placed red lipstick on his lips. I/Dania chose 3 bangles for my wrist as Dad/Dolana chose a rose perfume. I/Dania was extremely happy as my Dad/Dolana smiled.

Far from the palace door, Krishna spotted Dad/Dolana and I/Dania walking in the palace garden covered by translucent scarves, hiding the faces with matching fans, and trying to concentrate on dancing. Krishna climbed over the huge wall and jumped in front of Dad/Dolana and I/Dania. Dad/Dolana and I/ Dania looked in surprise and yelped. Krishna looked happy to see Dad/Dolana and I/Dania, but Dad/Dolana or I/Dania never knew her.

Dad/Dolana and I/Dania hid behind the fans in fright. Krishna shouted, "Doctor! Danna! Thank goodness! I was so worried." Dad/Dolana and I/Dania looked at one another and laughed as I said, "Doctor? Danna? Who are they? My name is Dania and this is my friend Dolana. And who are you?" Krishna looked shocked and said, "Doctor? Danna? Don't you remember? My name is Krishna. Your wife, your husband, Martha, and Mickey was so worried."

But now that Dad/Dolana or I/Dania are hypnotized, inside Dad/Dolana or I/Dania now have amnesia. I said, "Who's my husband?" Krishna shook her head and said, "No. You can be-" Dad/Dolana shouted, "Someone, please! Help us! We're being attacked by some crazy woman!" 3 armed guards appeared and grabbed Krishna. As she was being dragged, she shouted, "Listen! You two are the Doctor and Danna. You aren't Dolana or Dania. The king lied to you! Get out of Egypt now!" Dad/Dolana and I/Dania looked at one another and shrugged as Dad/Dolana and I/Dania continued the walk.

After Krishna was given the boot, Rolin wasted no time as he and a disguised Mom was walking toward the gates with Mickey and Martha as the servants. Krishna changed into her maid clothes and joined them. Krishna whispered, "I hope you got romantic words to say, because the Doctor and Danna has changed into stubborn." Rolin whispered, "Don't worry. We find them, gag them, kiss them, and problem solved." Mom replied in her manly voice, "Yep!" They stopped as a guard gruffly said, "Who goes there?"

They bowed and Rolin said, "My name Rolano and this is my good friend Rosen. We've come for the king's party." Mom showed Dad's psychic paper and said in her low voice, "My friends and I were thrilled to receive the invite from the king, and I believe you have two lovely ladies waiting for us." The guard let them in as the huge group of dancers appeared in the doorway with the king. The king greeted as the dancers bowed/curtsied at the same time. I noticed Rolin/Rolano as Dad noticed Mom/Rosen and smiled meekly at them.

Rolin looked awed as my dress fluttered in the small breeze as Mom looked surprised at my dad in a dress and makeup. As the king offered them to dance with two of the dancers for the party. Each one looked hopeful as they hope they choose them. But as always Rolin/Rolano chose me as Mom/Rosen chose my dad. I/Dania looked surprised as my dad/Dolana. Rolin/Rolano smiled as he looked at Mom/Rosen in satisfaction. The king chuckled as he announced that Rolin/Rolano and Mom/Rosen will lead the first dance with their partners for tonight's contest.

That night before the party, I/Dania was combing my/Dania's hair as said, "Tonight's going to be fun." Dad/Dolana agreed as he placed new golden bangles on his wrist and said, "You got that right and did you see those two men Father chose for us. That blonde one so cute!"

I/Dania nodded as she placed Egyptian cotton perfume and said, "He's okay, but that brunette boy was so much cuter and tonight he's mine forever!" Dad/Dolana and I/Dania shared a laugh as Dad/Dolana and I/Dania heard some music outside. Dad/Dolana ran outside the window and saw that Rolin/Rolano and Mom/Rosen were outside trying to serenade Dad/Dolana and I/Dania.

He/Dolana beckoned me/Dania to come and see. As I/Dania joined in, I/blushed as Rolin/Rolano recited a vow that he recited on my marriage to him. My heart raced faster as Mom/Rosen tried to ask if she and Rolin/Rolano can climb up and woo Dad/Dolana and me/Dania. I spotted a long curtain next to the beds as I/Dania tossed it out for them to climb.

As they reached the top, I/Dania was sitting on a chair as Dad/Dolana was sitting next to me. I/Dania smiled as Rolin/Rolano was red and sweating as Mom/Rosen tried to say something. Instead of words, Rolin/Rolano hoisted me/Dania up and planted one on me/Dania. Mom/Rosen did the same thing as passion entered the body, but it was strange. Inside the light was showing that everyone was turning back to normal.

I was back to me again as Dad turned back to normal. I blinked my eyes as I said, "Rolin, is that you?" I turned to my mom and said, "Mum, is that you and what are you wearing?" Then I turned to Dad and asked, "And you what is that you're wearing and what am I wearing?" Dad and I looked down to see that he and I were wearing belly dancing dresses.

Then I heard the king walking in the halls and realized that they are coming. Dad whispered, "The king! Oh, and one other thing, Thank you for setting me and Danna free, honey." He planted a huge kiss on Mom's face as she and Rolin hid behind the bed.

I pretended to comb my hair as Dad placed a new layer of lipstick. The king chuckled as he said, "Hello, girls." Dad and I waved hello as the king asked, "So, any visitors?" I exclaimed, "No, not one. Dolana, any on your side." My dad shook his head and shrugged. Then Martha, Mickey, and Krishna appeared next to the king as Martha said, "My lord, my husband, my good friend, and I would be honored if we help your two girls get ready."

The king nodded as they entered the room looking happy. I whispered, "Martha, Mickey. Is that you?" Mickey and Martha nodded as they embraced Dad and me. I turned to see Krishna and asked, "You're Krishna, right?" She nodded as Mom and Rolin got up from hiding. I asked, "Now what? We can't get out of here, not without any answers."

Then Dad was struck with a thought and said, "Since me and Danna are still in our clothes, we could pretend to be scared to dance with our two partners as Rolin and Rose try to chase us as they confess their love to us." Martha agreed, "True. But what about the king? How do we get rid of him?" Krishna remembered, "There is one thing that the king fears is love. We can scare him with love and force him to love a woman." They nodded as I agreed and said, "I think I know which girl loves the king. Her name is Tamari. She is the exact age as the king. And there she is now!"

Tamari, a 27-year-old woman was lamenting of her love for the king. I smirked as I caught up to Tamari and asked, "Tammy. What's wrong?" Tamari, thinking I was still Dania cried, "Dania! I love him, but he can never love me. What can I do?" I said, "Dance with him by force, like you just drag him to the stage, place handcuffs on his and your wrists, and dance throughout the night." Tamari thought about it and agreed as she left to get ready.

I returned with my dad and whispered, "Okay, here's what we are going to do. Dad I want you to…" As I whispered my plan, the preparation for the party was underway. Many dancers appeared hoping that they will be dancing with others. My Dad and I appeared as Dolana and Dania as Mother and Rolin joined in as Rosen and Rolano. I winked as Dad as he nodded to Mother and Rolin to begin. I began to fake whimpering as Dad began pretending to be scared. The king announced that Mother and Rolin will walk down and take out their hand for the girls.

Dad and I began to walk back in mock fright. My eyes widen in fake fear as my Dad's face turned pale. Rolin and Mom walked up as Dad and I ran for it. The girls and guests including the king looked shocked as I led Dad to a room that has the hypnosis herbs. As people were banging the door, I looked around to see the herbs the king used on the people. That gave me and Dad a great idea.

When I was 30 years old my cousin Toshiko before she left for Earth, she taught me the herbs and plants of the planets. Since the hypnosis herb can be destroyed by love, I could get the guests to love the dancers and with the help of the herbs they will be set them free. I asked Dad to add the lust blossoms, the desire roses, and passion leaves. As I boiled the herbs in a pot, I chanted, _Find the love you love in red, release your heart from evil's dread._ Dad then recited, _In the name of Venus, hear my plea, release the lust to fall in thee._ As Dad finished the concoction shone red and pink as the air was filled with pink smoke.

I poured the potion into an empty perfume bottle with its puffer. As the door was broken down, Dad and I hid behind the table as the palace guards searched. Dad and I sneaked out as Dad and I joined Mom and Rolin with the potion. As Mom asked, "Was this part of the plan?" I smirked, "It is now. Now let me and Dad through so we can spray this on the dancers." Dad and I sprayed every dancer with the perfume as the guests began to feel lust and charged towards the dancers to kiss them.

Mom, Dad, Rolin, and I ran for it. Martha and the others joined us as half of the dancers were being kissed and snapping out of it. The king was watching this in rage and roared, "No! My dancers! My only Dancers." The king tried to escape, but half of the liberated dancers turned to see the king escaping. As their faces darken in anger, I shouted from afar, "Get Him!"

A crowed of angry guests charged for the king as they caught him by chain, Tamari appeared with handcuffs as I stopped her as I pulled out the bottle and sprayed on the king. The scent caused all the girls to fall for him so I told Dad and Mickey to lead the Mom, Krishna, and Martha away from the king. As the king screamed in horror and Tamari leading the girls to him they began to flirt with him as the oldest dragged the king away as an angry mob of girls ran after her.

Dad, Mom, Martha, Mickey, Krishna, Rolin, and I were left alone, as Mom let out a laugh as everyone and I joined in. I gave my father a high-five and Rolin a kiss. Krishna let out a whoop as everyone left the palace. The king ran out showing only his pants as his charge towards me. Krishna let out a punch as the king was knocked out.

I began to sway and become a bit pale. I passed out cold in my father's arms as I heard nothing but everyone's voices. Dad felt my pulse as he realized that I was asleep. He carried me to the TARDIS as they waved goodbye to Krishna and everyone back in Egypt as the King was executed and Krishna now the Queen.

Dad changed into his suit as Rolin changed my clothes. But as Mom placed me on my bed, Rolin took out the pulse monitor much to Mom's confusion. He realized that I wasn't sleeping normally and that tomorrow is my 160th birthday. He also knows that I was dying inside out. Rolin asked that everyone was to leave my room to tell them the truth.

As Rolin was outside my room, he said, "Long ago before him, my Danna, and I were born, there was a royal family living in Gallifrey. They had everything they wanted, but they were evil, selfish, and unkind. Then one day the Queen fell in love with a commoner and the king had him executed. But he made a mistake. He killed a witch's son. Then she arrived to the castle to complain, but king didn't listen and sent her away in fright. She warned him not to be scared of people, for some wants to be your friends. But the king didn't listen, the witch had enough  
and zoomed right into the princess's room and took out her wand. The King and Queen tried to stop her, but it was too late. She had seen there was no friendship inside and as a punishment, the witch killed the princess and placed a powerful curse on the planet as it split apart to become the twin planet Galania and all the people as well who has a first born. The king and Queen died in fright as their second and third children took over. If one firstborn Galanian can earn friends and earn their friendship in return before he/she turn 160, then the curse will be broken. If they can't then the evil curse will continue until the firstborn releases the curse. Over the years not one has broken the curse and now my Danna is dying from it. Only we can save her."

Dad was shocked and moved as Martha, Mickey, and Mom looked like as if I should have told them. Rolin began to shed tears. Dad comforted him as Mom walked into my room. Mom shed tears as she looked at Dad. But what can I do? As I screamed in pain, Mom called out for everyone, but it wasn't enough. I needed everyone, my real friends. Buts some of them died over the years, including my cousin Tosh who died along with Owen.

The next day, was my final day, my birthday. But this was the day I was dying. Dad went to check on me to see I was worse than last night and that my pulse was reaching rock bottom. He tried to tell me to fight, but he knows that I need the love of my friends. Everyone to Martha to Sarah Jane to my family to even Donna are the ones that are the key to my health.

Now, Donna and I never saw eye to eye and I always bickered every time and that she can never help me again from what happened at the Library, but it wasn't my fault either. Martin saw that I was happier with Rolin as he let his obsession for me go.

So Dad and Rolin franticly set coordinates to 13 Bannerman Road, Chiswick, Cardiff, and to Mom's house. As Rolin, Martha, Mickey invited Sarah Jane, Donna Noble, Capt., Jack, and everyone Dad and I know in the TARDIS, Rolin told them about my illness. Everyone was shocked, even Donna who hoped that wasn't true. Donna crept into my bed room to see Dad cradling me like I was a baby.

She begins to feel regret of telling me that she will never save me again. She should have never shouted at me. Dad looked up to see Donna, but he turned away, knowing that she hates me. Donna walked away as she saw my photo album as she looked over the photos.

From the 1st regeneration to the next, she could see the carefulness of my father's care for me and Rolin. She found the picture of the day Dad and I sang at the LA Talent show, and the day that Mom and Dad were married with me crying and smiling. She found the pictures of the regenerations of Dad. And saw that I regenerated before, but for only one time.

A voice piped up, "Lady, what are you doing with Danna's album?" Donna nearly dropped it as Martin grabbed a hold of it. Martin looked puzzled as he said, "Hey, you're Donna?" She nodded as he said, "The one who hates Danna." Donna said, "I only said that because she ruined the reality I wanted."

Martin raised his brow and said, "To save you. Danna was part of that computer to save you and those people. Donna, can't you understand the mistake you made? The Doctor saved her when those Daleks destroyed her planet and raised her. He and Rolin loved her as if the Universe never mattered, and I should know, because I used to have a huge obsession for her. But I let it go because I saw the happiness inside Danna when she is near her father, Rose, and Rolin. You were happy when Danna took her own life to release all that energy from you that kept you here and that time she gave you that necklace to protect you from Davros. I know you still love her, so why are you hurting her?"

Donna couldn't answer; she remembered that I was knocked out after I saved Donna's mind after she was dying of the regeneration energy. Donna felt tears in her eyes, as she cried, "I don't know! I don't know why!" Mom found Donna crying and remembered that Donna hated me. Mom shouted, "Are you happy, Donna? Now my Danna is dying, because you were never meant to yell at her!" As Mom walked away in anger and pain, Donna walked into my room where I was resting, yet dying.

She bent to my face as she let out a small sob as a tear landed on my cheek. I groggily whispered, "Donna?" She turned to see me closely dying; Donna sniffed and said, "Yes." I wasn't much happy that she's here but I can't lose this chance for her to like me. Donna explained the real reason she shouted at me. It wasn't because I destroyed her virtual reality dream; it was because that I always butt in whenever she wants to talk with my Dad.

But from what she read from my photo album that Dad cared not just for my safety, but for my life. Donna shouted apologies and hoped that I won't die in Papa's arms. I was reminded of Jenny, how she died at my father's arms, and how it affected my family mostly my Dad; I nodded as I whispered, "I forgive you, Donna."

Donna smiled as I rested my head on my pillow as Donna left in tears of happiness, that she was forgiven. I was still not cured. As the pulse monitor was beeped rapidly, Mom, Dad, Rolin, Donna, Martha, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, Tony, Sarah Jane, Luke, Capt. Jack, Ianto, and Gwen were surrounding me; I was getting pale and losing my color. Rolin kissed my forehead as Dad touched my face. I felt warmed as I remembered when Dad and I switched bodies; I touched my dad's face. It was like fate was binding me and my dad.

Dad said, "We've got lots of thing to do, you and the family. We can go anywhere, anywhere, anything." I coughed as Jack smiled as he looked at Ianto and Gwen who grinned a little. Sarah Jane knew how important I was to my father. She saw the connection between Dad and me as Luke remembered Dad and I crashed Sarah Jane's wedding to save her from the Trickster's and how they used my Necklace to help them, to save Sarah.

My dad continued his monologue as he cupped his hands on my face, "You're my adopted daughter, and this was the beginning for us. You have always known what to do whenever I need help. Don't make lose this chance to raise a wonderful, beautiful, and smart daughter, Danna." Martha sniffed as Mickey hugged her as Martin touched Rolin's shoulder in comfort as Rolin nodded. Mom wiped her eyes as Sarah walked up to Mom and hugged her.

Jackie was watching the love between Dad and me, and how I had the idea to get Mom, Jackie, and Pete out of the parallel universe. Jackie was happy to come back home to relive the life that she wanted. Pete and Jackie remarried and had a son, Tony. Jack and the Torchwood team realized how much Toshiko loved her little cousin before Tosh arrived to Earth. If Tosh and Owen hadn't died earlier, poor Tosh would have been crying loudly.

My heart was rapidly beating as I whispered, "You and everyone could have become that family that I dreamed off. The family to finish the final little unit. I always wanted you to know that." I closed my eyes for the final time. As I died, outside I could hear the cries of sorrow. For the first time my friends gave me a hug or kiss as Dad held my lifeless body.

The pulse monitor beeped as Dad could hear a little song as everyone turned to the screen to see my soul in the dark. I was in a suit and crying out for Dad and Mom. My soul found a ridge as I sang and crying, "Power, gleam and glow. Let the power shine. Make time reverse. Give back what once was mine…"

As they heard my song, everyone gave me a group hug. Then I was glowing was Mom looked back to see my soul finished the song. Mom realized that Danna was calling out to them to save her. As my soul cried, light reached me as the holograms of my friends and family appeared. My soul embraced them as the witch's voice gasped, "Until the Galanian find true friendship and earn their friendship in return, then the curse is broken…" Light was exiting my body; Dad realized I was regenerating, but healing. As for my body the color returned to normal as I was breathing again.

I opened my eyes to see everyone surround me and smiling. I was still in pain a bit, but I was cured.

The line of the curse has finally broken. At last after 200 years.

I cried a bit when Dad hoisted me and embraced me. Everyone screamed in happiness, even Donna. Mom was sniffing as Rolin prayed as a sign of gratitude. Donna felt love inside as I ran up to Donna and embraced her. Everyone walked up and embraced me. I had friends and I had a home.

_Years later…_

"Run!" Rolin and I were running as Dad and Mom were running behind me. Rolin shouted, "Go to the planet of the Graske you said! Play a game you said!" Dad glared at him and said, "Okay, okay my mistake!" My daughter Danna Rose was crying in my arms as a Graske was shooting a laser gun. I gave Danna Rose her pacifier as Rolin tossed a smoke bomb to stun him.

Mom panted and said as she touched her swollen belly, "Running with a baby on the way is not a good thing." Dad caught his breath and said, "Tell me about it! Danna, what about Danna Rose? She okay?" I nodded as my baby began to sleep and I whispered, "Let's go before Short stop here get up." Rolin led the way as Dad found the TARDIS. Mom opened the door as Danna Rose cried again.

Dad quickly changed the coordinates to escape. I sighed as I looked at my new picture. It was Dad, Mom, Rolin, me, and my daughter Danna Rose. I could wait to show her the wonders of the planets when she grows up.

As I tucked her in her crib, I saw that she had my Dad's stick up hair and cheeky grin, but her hair was blonde and she was like me except she had Rolin's eyes. I sniffed as I looked at a late photo of Cousin Tosh. I whispered, "Cousin, if you were here you'd be proud." I touched the TARDIS as I whispered, "Keep her safe, okay?" Rolin appeared as I blushed and walked up to him. But I wasn't worried. The curse has not bothered me in a while, the Galanian race is free.

I was free at last.


End file.
